watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Funky Forest: The First Contact
' Funky Forest: The First Contact (#402)|next=yes|nextvideo= Uncraft World (#403)}} Funky Forest: The First Contact is a 2005 Japanese film which consists of several storylines. The girls reacted to one of the scenes from the movie. This video was uploaded on September 25th, 2015 and was the 402nd video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time participated in this video, with Skyler substituting for Molly. Video Synopsis The video begins with Andrea saying that after the last react video, she isn't sure if she wants to do another react video, Mars sarcastically saying how excited she is. Mackenzie and Sydney share the same sentiment, saying the last couple of reacts have been out of control. The girls begin the clip, Sydney noting that it's in Japanese, saying it's never a good sign. In the clip, the man tells the older male not to be ashamed, Andrea wondering what he's ashamed of and why he's covering his chest. The old male then takes his hands away from his chest, revealing elongated nipples, grossing out Mariya. Mars simply stares in confusion, as the man goes behind the chair and looks under it, a phallic object coming out of the old male's rectum. This confuses the girls, as the man flicks at the thing, which shoots back up into the old male's rectum. The man asks the old male if he's "game", Skyler wondering what he means, while Andrea says that she is not game. The phallic object comes back out of the old male's rectum, Sydney wondering what she's watching. Mars continues to watch in silence, while Mackenzie wonders what is going on. The man says that it's "juice time", Andrea not wanting to find out what that is. Suddenly, the old male grabs his nipples and begins squeezing it, squirting white liquid, making Mariya gag. The other girls also watch in disgust, Andrea saying that she's going to be sick, as the older male continues to squeeze his nipples. Mackenzie wonders who made the film and why, while Skyler notices that the female is swinging at the liquid with her racket, wondering why she has to hit it. Afterwards, the old man grabs out an object from his pants and throws it at the female, Mariya continuing to be grossed out and gags at the sight of the object. Mackenzie wonders why the old male has the objects in his pants, as the female hits one of the objects, which then comes to life. The camera then focuses on the man, who begins to play the guitar, Andrea asking to go back to the female. Later, the female alerts the man about the thing, which has latched onto her arm, as the man comes over and pulls the thing off her arm, Skyler watching tensely. The man continues pulling at the thing, Andrea asking him to stop. The man eventually takes off the shell to reveal a human looking creature, Mariya gagging once more. Mackenzie asks why the old male had the creature in his pants, as the man begins squeezing on the creature's end. White liquid then oozes out of the orifice, the girls reacting in disgust, Mariya covering the screen. The liquid then stops and the man begins digging out something from inside the creature. The object is revealed to be a name stamp, as the clip later ends, Andrea throwing her arms and earphones around. The girls gives their thoughts on the clip in the outtro, Skyler having no comment, summarizing that it was just really weird. Mackenzie remains to have more questions about the clip, while Mars comments that the white liquid was disgusting. Andrea asks if it was really necessary to show her the clip. Mariya seems the most affected by the clip, saying that she needs a shower and has no idea what she just watched. It is not shown what Sydney thought of the clip. Trivia *This video marked Mariya's 150th public video appearance (excluding livestreams and montages). *This video marked Skyler's initial final appearance on the channel before her return in Far Cry 5 External Links Category:React Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:Skyler Category:2015